Simple Changes, Change Everything
by Tarkonta
Summary: Summary Inside, Contains OC s , Non-human Tsukune, and OCxCanon Couple s


This Fanfic begins at the End of Chapter 22 of Rosario + Vampire. It is rated Teen due to violence and romance but the rating may increase due to eventual lemons *This is still only a possibility not guaranteed. There will be OC's and a non-human Tsukune (very soon) so if you don't like that please leave. I love reviews and also if you have an OC you would like me to write in go ahead. I can even pair up your OC with either Kurumu, Yukari (If you want...I prolly wont do Loli Lemons though), Kokoa, Gin, or Ruby. Or any other girl/guy you can think of from the anime or manga. NO YAOI! Mizore will be with an OC of mine and Tsukune with Moka...for obvious reasons.

Tsukune quickly jumped in the way of Midou's powerful blow to save Moka whom was drenched from Midou's dirty handed trick of activating the water sprinklers. Moka was so weak she could barely move due to the purifying powers of pure water. The blow shattered and fragmented Tsukune's shoulder blade and forearm. Tsukune quickly dropped and fell unconscious leaving Moka there and a dazed Midou. Then a deep penetrating voice said "Akashiya Moka, you are faced with a choice now." Moka and Midou looked up to see a tall, slender but muscular man standing on a support beam, The strange thing was the two giant angelic looking wings that appeared to be made of ice. Moka yelled "What choice is there!? Tsukune's body is already passed his breaking point if I inject him again he'll die!!!" The figure looking as completely calm as before said "Do not simply inject him with your blood, Drain him of all of his to the point that he nearly dies and quickly inject him with yours. Quite literally a blood transfusion. However this will make him into a vampire so if you are prepared to teach him what it is like to be a vampire and are willing to take his humanity than you can save him, but if you don't he will die." The Inner Moka had a calm face on but on the inside it hurt, she didn't want to let Tsukune die but if she saved him, would he still be Tsukune. Moka couldn't answer, it was her friends that answered for her Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Gin all yelled "Save him, Moka!" She looked at them sadly "I... I can't...He will hate me!" The angel like being flitted down "Moka, I can tell you honestly Tsukune could never hate you."

"Who cares if trash dies, stop ignoring me!!!!" Midou bellowed and swung his fist at the unguarded vampire whom was recovering from the water. The Angel like being quickly launched in the way and caught the fist in his own which had a layer of ice around it. "Only cowards attack unguarded opponents" and the angel made a sword into his hand made of beautiful pristine ice shards. He then slashed Midou's human like side clean open and kicked him away, the blade them melted into water droplets on the ground. The angel looked to Moka with his wings tucked behind him and folded "Will you save Tsukune now or will you let him die, you have roughly a minute to act if you will save him. The angel the walked over to the other Outcast Ayashi and froze them all solid. He then looked to the girls and Gin off to the side, "No matter how much you wish Tsukune will not be who he was externally but he will still be the same person." The girls, Gin and the angel-like being walked out of the warehouse to let Moka decide and act.

With the Girls

"Who are you?" Kurumu asked the angel whom was sitting atop of a tombstone, "I'm Heion Aisu, an Ice Angel" the girls looked at him with raised eyebrows, Gin laughed and said "You have a very feminine name 'Peaceful Ice' dude seriously?" Heion looked at him as if he is retarded "How exactly is it feminine? Aisu is my family name and Heion means Quiet." "Who cares, but how did you know all about Tsukune and Moka and all that?" Heion closed his eyes "It's basically part of who the ice angels are, we are trained to be peaceful but if need arise to fight we fight mercilessly, However we do extensive research on all the monsters whom are stronger than ourselves, such as Vampires, Kitsunes, Dragons and Demons. In these studies we have learned that Vampires can make humans like themselves by doing as I said inside, Drain them of their human blood and give them vampiric blood. Tsukune will be exactly like he was born a vampire the only difference will be, his lack of experience

Well, assuming Moka decides to change him. Regardless how I know about your little group was I was told to keep an eye on you all until I see it necessary to show myself. I knew if Moka had injected Tsukune again as she had been he would die...or something much worse. Now I am going to take my leave I will see you all in class tomorrow. I suggest you go help Moka, whether that's taking Tsukune to his room, or to bury him. Goodbye" With that Heion flew directly up and out of sight, his mid back length stark white hair blowing behind him.

With Moka

'Do I change him...or let him die... I can't decide, would he think being a vampire a worse fate then dying? To be immortal, would he want that or would he rather die?' **'I think we should change him,' **thought Outer Moka 'Foolish girl why would you want to strip him of his mortality?!' **'So he can remain to be our friend so all of our friends and we don't have cry and mourn our precious friend.' '…**I don't want him to regret it later... but, there's no other choice.' With that Moka bent down and sunk her fangs deep into Tsukune's neck draining him of his human blood. She then quickly began injecting as much of her blood as she could without passing out. She pulled away and in her solitude dropped her pride as a vampire and let a single tear fall and whispered "I am so sorry Tsukune, please forgive me." She then turned her head to see her friends coming in. "Moka, did..you?" was all that was asked she gave one stiff nod and everyone looked elated.

With Heion

'This will indeed be very interesting I can't wait to see them all at school tomorrow, but will there be 6 or 5? I will have to wait and see. With that Heion went to sleep in his dorm.

**So there is chapter one it is short I know but if you like it please review chapters will lengthen. As I said before if you have an OC you would like in the story PM or review me their data in this format:**

**Name:**

**Race: Whatever monster they are**

**Appearance (Human Form)**

**Appearance (Monster Form)**

**Personality**

**Special Characteristics**

**Thanks and also message me if you want your character to end up with another character like Kurumu, Yukari or Ruby or of course Gin but no Yaoi.**


End file.
